


For the First Time

by chexas



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexas/pseuds/chexas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church/Tex sleepy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

_It was the first time she’d stayed the night._

Tex stared up at the blank, metal ceiling. One arm was thrown sloppily over her forehead, and the other was pressed up against the warm body of the man next to her. He was still currently sound asleep, snoring softly. She could feel the soft rumble, and it reminded her of a cat’s purr. Church stirred for a moment, and she could feel him tugging his arm that was currently pinned under her torso, but he gave up after a second and fell back into peaceful unconsciousness. He whispered something under his breath, but Tex couldn’t make it out. For a moment, Tex contentedly watched the first rays of sunlight dance across his skin. 

For the life of her, Tex couldn’t remember what had caused her to stay. She was rarely even up for post-coitus cuddling, but sometimes she would, just for Church. Last night was one of those nights. She’d sat up and tried to get out of bed, but he firmly grabbed her wrist. _Tex._ He said in a no-nonsense tone. _Please._ He wasn’t begging, or pleading. He was just asking, and yet Tex could see in his eyes how much he just wanted to hold her. And with a sigh she had laid back down, and Church wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. The sweet scent of sex lingered in the air and clung to their skin, but slowly it faded as Church’s breathing slowed down. During this time, Tex had taken the opportunity to really _look_ at him, She traced her eyes over arms (not very toned, and yet strong, strong enough to hold her tight and pull her hair the way she liked), over his chest, over his abs that were just starting to form a noticeable six-pack. She memorized every scar on his body, and wondered if any of them had a fantastic story behind them. She studied him and took mental notes like she was going to have a test on the anatomy of Leonard Church. 

And somehow, in the midst of it all, she’d fallen asleep. Now here she was, half-awake, still in bed with Church. Tex knew that she’d have to be up soon; she had a training session this morning with Agents York and Wyoming. And yet, for the first time in a long time, Tex was content. She was calm. She felt like she was floating, and she was in no rush to leave the warmth that Church provided. 

“Tex?” she heard a sleepy voice mumble. She rolled over to see that Church had woken up at some point while she was lost in thoughts and memories. 

Tex was unsure what to say next. She’d never been in a situation like this, especially not someone she was so...tied up with. Eventually she just came up with a “Hey. Good morning.” 

“Why are you still here?” 

“I asked myself that, actually. I’m not really sure.” 

Church was quiet for a moment. Then, “I’m glad you’re still here.” 

Tex had no clue what it was about this guy. He was a self-entitled asshole who rarely cared about anything or anyone, and yet he clung to her like a lifeline. And Tex knew she could be a cold bitch sometimes, and if there was one girl who didn’t need someone to make her happy, it was her. Yet, she found herself drawn to him. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the time she spent with him. When it was just the two of them, Church showed her a softer side of him. And in turn, Tex showed him compassion. She liked him, she liked him a lot and it irritated her to no end. 

“I’m glad, too.” 

Tex looked up, and she saw Church grin lazily. The smile touched his eyes, his eyes that were so impossibly green, and in turn it warmed her heart. 

“So, am I allowed to call you my girlfriend yet?” Tex glared at him. There he was, being full of himself again! So they sleep around for a few weeks, and as soon as she stays _one_ night, he thinks he can claim her as his? And yet, it also meant that he would be _hers._ Church would belong to her, and nobody else. The idea was tempting. Very, very tempting. 

In the end, she rolled her eyes. “If it makes you feel better about yourself, you son of a bitch.” Church just laughed and pulled her in close, and both of them drifted back to sleep.


End file.
